


Colors

by LostInThought96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Easter egg dramione, F/F, FoundFamilyMakeTheYuletideGay, LGBTQIA female charcters, Make the Yuletide Gay, Spouse Death, Women Loving Women, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInThought96/pseuds/LostInThought96
Summary: Follow Ginny as she recovers and moves on from a tragedy that changes her life forever.Written for the "Make the Yuletide Gay" flash fest hosted by KrysKrossZeeGo give the other works a read and some love as well! So much work went into all these entries and every one of the authors deserves love!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: DA's Found Family - Make The Yuletide Gay





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee) in the [FoundFamilyMakeTheYuletideGay](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FoundFamilyMakeTheYuletideGay) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Pregnancy/Kid Fic. Character A has been left by their partner with a baby (or pregnant). Character B steps in to help.

“Don’t go today.” Ginny Potter traced circles on her husband’s bare chest. “Stay home and let's watch movies, spend some time together. The Harpies are off for the next few days and I have nothing planned.” She clutched him tighter in their bed, completely procrastinating getting up for the day. 

Harry smoothed her hair down her back and smiled sleepily. “I’d love to, but Robards will kill me if I don’t show up today and I’d rather not die and not return to you.” 

Her gaze met his emerald green eyes shone with pure admiration as he stared down at her. “Harry, you saved the entire world when you were 17,” Ginny tutted, “and not even the Darkest Wizard alive could kill you. Robards would be a ride in the pitch compared to that.” 

He chuckled. His hair shook softly, the shaggy, always uncontrollable, dark locks fell over his eyes. He didn’t answer as he untangled their bodies and stood up to stretch, standing next to their bed. “I’ll be home for dinner,” he promised. “We’ll go out to a nice restaurant and maybe I’ll make it up to you when we get home.” He smiled, but his eyes twinkled with mischief. “You know, for good measure. I’m told I’m gifted at doing that thing you like.”

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Before she could deepen the kiss and convince him to stay, he pulled away and cupped her cheek in his hand. “I love you, Gin.” 

“Come back to me,” Ginny whispered. 

Having an Auror husband was having constant worry when he was away. 

Harry grinned and kissed her gently once more than was gone before she was able to say anything else. 

She realized hours later she didn’t say “I love you too.” 

___________________________________________________________________________________

** _7:36 pm_ **

Ginny stepped out of the bath and wrapped a large fluffy towel around her as she heard the knocking on the front door. She made her way into her room and grabbed her robe, pulling her arms through and tying the silky material at her waist. “Shut it! I’m coming!” 

She sighed, running a hand through her wet hair, and opened the door. The sight made her heart drop into her stomach. An icy dread filled her as she looked at Robards and Blaise Zabini standing on her doorstep. 

“No. No, Blaise... Where is he?” 

Blaise just shook his head solemnly, his dark eyes filled with sorrow and guilt. 

Ginny felt her world swirl as her mind fogged. Robards began the same script as was always used in this situation, but Ginny only heard bits and pieces coherently. 

_ “Will be honored..”  _

_ “Brave man..” _

_ “Sacrifice will not go unawarded.”  _

_ “The Ministry of Magic is in his debt..” _

Ginny’s world dropped out from under her. She vaguely felt Blaise’s strong arms catch her as she fell to her knees. The sound that escaped her couldn’t have been human, it came from the deepest pit inside of her. 

“We need you to make an identification… you are his next of kin, Ginny,” Blaise murmured in her ear. 

“Take me to him...” She choked hoarsely. 

________________________________________________________________________________

**_12 weeks later_ **

Grey. Her entire world was grey, covered in fog, and it had been for two-and-a-half months. Once the funeral had ended and the reception had commenced, Hermione and Draco moved her into the Manor with them under the suggestion of Hermione had been insistent she contact Luna Lovegood to help with therapy and grief counseling as she was the Head Mind Healer at St. Mungos and knew what she was going through, due to losing her own husband, Rolf, two years prior. Ginny had told Luna about only seeing grey, but she had just said it was her brain processing trauma. She had regaled the experience her father had when Luna’s mother passed. It was eerily similar to what Ginny was going through. 

Hermione opened the door to Ginny’s room at Malfoy Manor and yet again, for the third time that day, found her with her head in the wastebasket beside her bed. Ginny’s body shook as she retched into the little basket. She finally summoned the strength to pull herself into a sitting position and looked at Hermione. The curly-haired woman looked at her with knowing eyes that sent shivers to Ginny's core. 

“Gin? Don’t fight me anymore on this, please... You need to test. We need to know.”    
  


Ginny grimly nodded with defeat. 

___________________________________________________________________

** _7 months later_ **

“That’s it, Ginny! He’s almost here!” Molly Weasley gripped her youngest’s hand, standing on her left side as she whined, painfully. 

“I can’t, I can’t do this any longer! I need him! I need Harry! He was supposed to be here!” 

Hermione, on Ginny’s right side, attempted to soothe her as she pushed her hair behind her ear. “He’s here, Gin, but we need you to breathe and push love.” Ginny leaned into Hermione and let out a pain smothered cry. 

Ginny, with the help of Molly and Hermione, straightened and let out a warrior cry as she made the final push that brought high-pitched screams through the room on St. Mungo’s maternity ward. The screams were like music to Ginny, a symphony she had waited so long to hear and would listen to forever. 

The Healer handed the baby to Ginny after tasking Hermione with cutting the cord.

Ginny stared at the bundle in her arms, in awestruck wonder. He was Harry’s son, there was no denying it. His skin a tanned olive, his long dark eyelashes that seemed to stretch for miles, and the thick patch of dark hair on his head was tinted with a red undertone, his soft button nose and the dainty ears on the side of his head let her know that he was, in fact, also hers. 

It hit Ginny all at once. The intensity of the color in her son’s rosy cheeks and the brightness of his hazel eyes when he looked directly up at her. The colors were back, the fog no longer filled her vision, grey was an accent color and not the only thing she saw. 

She could breathe. 

_____________________________________________________________________

** _3:54 pm_ **

“James Harry Potter. Eight pounds, thirteen ounces and twenty-one inches long. Born at 9:34 in the morning.” Ginny smiled as Luna held James to her chest and stroked his soft, small cheek. 

Luna’s long blond hair was pulled into a thick braid over her shoulder that James currently had a hold of. “He has Harry in him, don’t worry.” Her music-like voice drifted to Ginny, who was watching the scene in front of her with pure admiration. 

James had taken to Luna immediately and Ginny hadn’t been able to wipe the smile off her face the whole time. Luna stood there talking and cooing to James and occasionally looked up at Ginny and smiled. This last time she caught Ginny staring at them. 

“What?” 

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. “It’s just strange, being happy again.” 

Luna grinned and walked over to Ginny and leaned down. “Well get used to it,” she pressed her lips to Ginny’s cheek. “happy looks good on you.” 

Ginny blushed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “It feels good too.”

_________________________________________________________________

** _6 months later_ **

Ginny glanced around her flat and smiled. She had just got James down for his nap and breathed deeply in as she took a second to center herself. She had moved herself and James out of Malfoy Manor when he had been only a month old. Hermione and Draco had both protested, but she felt it had been time. Her mum had tried to convince her to move back to the Burrow, but Ginny knew she had to move forward. 

The rush of the Floo had shaken her from her thoughts and she smiled as she saw Luna Lovegood come through. “Hello, Luna, James just went down for his nap just a while ago. You just missed him.”    
  
After she had visited Ginny in the hospital and fell in love with James there, Luna had become a staple in the life of Ginny and James. After that she could always be found holding James, having tea with Ginny, bringing groceries over, and making sure no Wrackspurts invaded James and Ginny’s space. She regularly came randomly through the day, most times staying the night. 

Luna smiled as she walked over to Ginny and kissed her soundly on the lips. She moved her mouth against Ginny’s while the red-headed woman’s remained shut in shock. 

Ginny pulled away. 

Luna frowned, looking hurt and rejected. 

“I..L-Luna what are you doing?” Ginny whispered, almost inaudibly, as her eyes were blown open in shock. 

Luna looked confused. “Kissing my girlfriend? It seemed weird that we had never kissed, so I decided to take charge of it. Was that alright?” 

Luna’s declaration silenced Ginny into shock. Her brain froze and she didn’t know what to do. “G-Girlfriend?” Her brain restarted like an electric bolt. 

The realization hit Luna, and she backed away a few steps. “We’ve been dating for 6 months... Haven’t we? Isn’t that why you changed mind healers? I just figured you were nervous, and that is why we hadn’t even kissed. We sleep in the same bed when I stay over, we’re raising James together and every event we go to, we go together.” 

“I had no idea you felt like that, Luna. I-..” Ginny bridged the gap between them. “I have liked you for so long.” She whispered as she reached for the smaller, blonde woman’s hand. 

Luna’s face of confusion morphed into a smile that spread across her face. “And you said nothing? I thought you were in Gryffindor.” 

Ginny pressed her body closer to Luna’s. “Well, I thought you were in Ravenclaw. Had I known we were dating, there is so much more than kissing that we would have done by now.”    
  
Luna let out a breathy giggle. “How long until James wakes from his nap?” 

“Long enough for me to show you I am an amazing girlfriend when I  _ know _ I’m a girlfriend.” Ginny pulled her into her bedroom and shut the door. 

Ginny’s world held color once again. No longer were her days filled with grey and fog. Everything was vibrant and bright. Neons swirled around her mind as pastels flooded her senses. She discovered new colors every day it seemed. Ginny’s life was a whirl of colors, even with the occasional grey day, she looked forward to waking up and finding out what colors awaited her. 

All was well. 


End file.
